Kiss the Boy
by Kookie134
Summary: Sasuke is getting married to Sakura, but he wants Naruto. All he needs to do is kiss Naruto to see if he really does prefer Naruto over Sakura. Only one small problem, He can't seem to bring himself to do it SasuNaru


**Hey! This is KOOKIE making a come back. Don't worry I'm not dead I just have been having some very bad troublesome technical difficulties BUT NO NEED TO FEAR I'M BACK! **

**THIS IS SASUNARU IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEAVE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or "Kiss the Girl" from Ashley Tisdale.**

**Writting SasuNaru is new for me so please be nice!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

Sasuke looked at him from across the bridge.

Sakura and his wedding was in 2 days and Naruto had somehow seemed depressed for the last couple of days. Now that he thought about it, Naruto had started acting weird after Sakura had announced her engagement to the famous Sasuke Uchiha.

He had come back after 5 years and was surprised to see how much everyone had grown.

Naruto was still naive but he had gone through a whole lot of drama calming him down a bit but he was still the high energy powered Uzumaki that had become Sasuke's best friend.

Sakura had grown tall but she still didn't have anything that really attracted the Uchiha to her. Hinata was the most grown out of all the girls he had come back to.

Hinata had come out of her shell but wasn't annoying or stuck-up she stood for what she believed in and had confessed her feelings to Naruto many times soon he told her that he wasn't good enough for her and she ended up with Kiba.

Neji wasn't cold anymore and was very open about his feelings of anyone touching up on Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten was still her tom-boy self but she had taken into a shape of a real woman.

Kiba and Naruto were like brothers now and Shikamaru ended up with Temari after breaking things off with Ino since she was soully out for Sasuke.

And Garra and Lee had ended up together a long time before Sasuke even came back.

_There you see him_

_Sitting there across the way_

_He don't got alot to say_

_But there's something about him_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the boy_

Sasuke sighed as Naruto got up to leave. He had developed a stronger bond with Naruto than anyone else and now he was losing it. He deeply cared for his young blonde friend. And even though he accepted that he cared for him, why did his stomach make him feel like he was going to hurl everytime that he saw those deep sky blue eyes looking at him? He didn't love him He didn't want him he had Sakura, she had more to offer to him than Naruto ever would. She was a woman, and with her, he could rebuild his clan. Then why whenever he touched the pink haired kounichi he would picture the blonde?

_Yes, you want him_

_Look at him, you know you do_

_It's possible he wants you too._

_There's one way to ask him_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the boy ( Kiss The Boy)_

Sasuke was quickly getting frustarated with the problem at hand, it was getting him nowhere. Of course he loved the blonde, he always had. He hated the way that those pink lips always seemed to be begging for Sasuke to kiss them long and hard. But it wasn't like he could just walk up to the source of his affections and do it. He hated how he couldn't get the balls to do it, it frustarated him to no end. He growled and punched the tree behind him. he was going to do something about it and no stupid wedding with Sakura was going to stop him to get to his goal.

As he walked up to the Kyubbi holder's apartment he got cold feet and turned on his heel only to change his mind and start on his way back to only lead to the same conclusion over and over again pretty soon he just gave up and went home cursing at himself under his breath for being a pussy that he didn't wanna be.

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the boy_

_Shalalala_

_ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad you're gonna miss the boy_

_go on and kiss the boy ( Kiss the boy)_

OK so he hadn't got it on the first night but he would do it the next morning.

The very next morning Sasuke went knowcking on the blonde boys door. It was answered by a topless yawning and stretching extremely delicious looking boy. Naruto.

" Hey teme." He said looking through light eyelashes at his best friend.

" Get dressed we're going swimming." He said.

" Swimming?" Naruto asked as Sasuke allowed himself into the apartment.

" Yes, now hurry up I can't stand being in your home it smells of pure microwavable noodles." Sasuke said lying through his teeth. The apartment smelled quite good actually instead of smelling like the blonde's favorite quick food it smelled like strawberries dipped in chocolate.

A perverted image of a naked Naruto covered in chocolate suddenly popped into the avenger's mind

" You got a problem with my microwavable noodles?" Naruto asked glaring at the taller male.

" They stink now go get dressed." Sasuke said pushing the blonde towards his bedroom.

Naruto stomped away from the black haired man muttering under his breath something about stupid bastards banging on the door at 10:30 in the morning and demanding to go swimming.

It took alot out of Sasuke to restrain himself from checking out Naruto's butt as he walked towards his room.

After about 2 minutes Naruto was ready to go.

Sasuke took in Naruto's long toned legs. Naruto was now wearing jeans all the time hiding his deluctable legs one of the reason's he had hated Naruto change was because of that.

" What are you staring at teme let's go. After this I better get ramen!" Naruto said, mumbling the last part to himself.

Sasuke smiled a smile that he had only reserved for Naruto and had yet to show it to anyone but him.

Naruto's face went beet red at his smile and rushed him out of the small apartment. " I said let's go." He said his face still shining bright red this only made Sasuke's smile widen.

The small lake they were going to wasn't anything big, but it was in a small cave in the outside forest of Konoha. Sasuke had intended it to be private kiss only between the two boys to straighten out his feelings for his dobe.

_Now's your moment_

_Floatin' in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time wil be better ( Better, Better)_

_He don't say a word_

_And he wont say a word until you_

_Kiss the boy ( Kiss the boy)_

Again the same feeling of not doing this thing hit Sasuke full force. What if he hurt Naruto's feelings? The young blonde was too close to Sasuke for him to risk their friendship with his stupid male hormones.

" Hey teme. What's wrong?" Naruto asked the black haired boy looking at his with his arms crossed.

Sasuke gulped " No-Nothing."

Naruto narrowed his eyes " The Sasuke I know doesn't stutter."

How could he not stutter?! Naruto's face was so close to his he could feel the dobe's warm breath hit his face and worst of all his couldn't gather up enough courage ro kiss those lips that was only a couple inches away

" And the Sasuke that I know doesn't wake me up at 10:30 just to go swimming in some strange cave away from all civilazation. What's wrong?" He asked his face becoming concerend " Are you having cold feet about the wedding?"

Sasuke could''ve sworn he saw a glint of hope swim through those curcelean eyes as he said it but he just shook it off as something of his imaganation.

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy _

_Ain't gonna kiss the boy_

_Shlalalala _

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame _

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the boy_

Sasuke bit his tounge unable to answer the blonde infront of him he was afraid something stupid would come out instead. Naruto sighed

" Why'd you bring me here teme? I know you have some reason wether it's dumb or intellegent." Naruto said lifting himself up on a rock near the bank of the small pond.

" Hn, Naruto have you ever..." Sasuke stopped he couldn't ask the blonde if he ever thought about men.

" What Sasuke?" Naruto asked

" Do you want some ramen?" Sasuke asked changing the subject as best as he could.

" Duh! Come on let's go!" Naruto said dragging the older male out of the cave at top speed.

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the boy_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the boy_

_Go on and kiss the boy_

_(Kiss the boy)_

Sasuke ordered himself a bowl while Naruto ordered himself 28. " You do know hat I'm not paying for you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned to Sasuke " Please SASUKE!" He begged giving him his best puppy eyes. If it were someone else Sasuke would've just told them to shove a foot up their ass before he shoved his fist into their face. But of course when it came to Naruto all of the rules changed. He groaned and gave in, this meant that he defintely was going to kiss the blonde sometime today or atleast before the wedding. He wasn't going to make a desicion he would regret.

" SASUKE THERE YOU ARE!" Sakura's voice cut in to their conversation.

Sasuke froze from the corner of his eye he could see Naruto start to slump in an almost defeated way.

_( Oh, ohnoo...)_

_( Kiss the boy, kiss the boy)_

_lalalala,lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the boy_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the boy_

" Move Naruto!" Sakura said pushing him out of the way. Naruto was about to get up and punch her when another fist collided against the pale pink haired girl's cheek.

Sasuke turned in his chair to see Hinata her eyes flaming with a desire to kill, but once she turned to him her eyes changed to a kind of soft look " Hey Sasuke, sorry about that she owed me money and didn't wanna pay me back. I'm sure make up will cover the bruise for your wedding tomorrow."

Sasuke sighed " I'm sure it will. "

" HINATA!" Kiba yelled running into the ramen stand. He looked down to Naruto and Sakura " Naruto? What the hell are you doing on the floor?" He helped him up completely ignoring the other girl.

" Sakura just pushed me off of the chair." Naruto mumbled dusting his shorts off. " But Hinata came in here and defended me I guess you could say."

Kiba turned to his girlfriend and glared at her " Hinata haven't we had a discussion about your actions?" He growled.

Hinata giggled " Um... I said sorry"

" Hold on" Sasuke said getting up " She didn't owe you money?" He asked.

Hinata smiled widely " Of course she does and lot's of it I just saw what happened and since Naruto would never hit a girl, no matter what they've done to him I came over and got her back for him."

_Shalalalala_

_My oh Myyyy_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the boy_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the boy._

Sasuke had cursed himself over and over again until he was so pissed off at himself he almost jumped off of his roof that night. He hadn't done what he had been aiming to do all day and tomorrow he was going to walk up that aisle and marry the one person he truly now regretted marrying. Maybe he should just call it off. He groaned as he lay in bed turning to get into a good position so he could let sleep consume him.

He just wouldn't show up.

**Xx Next morning at the Church xX**

" Where's SASUKE!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi groaned as he got up and went into the room Sasuke was supposed to be getting ready to only see Naruto.

" Where is he at?" Kakashi asked. He had grown extremely tierd of the pink haired girl over the last past few years and this morning when his precious little dolphin had got up early he commanded Kakashi to get up and get ready for the wedding or no sex for 3 weeks. Of course he was going to show up. He had planned to from the begining he just didn't wanna be there early to deal with this bullcrap.

Sasuke had always been his favorite student he wasn't going to miss his wedding but he also knew that Sasule wouldn't have showed up because the Uchiha had one little problem. That little problem was standing infront of him with a worried look in his blue eyes.

" I'll go check his house maybe he just slept in." Naruto said.

Kakashi smiled " Hey Naruto." Naruto looked up to his sensei " Don't worry I'm sure he's fine and when you find him will you give him this?" He asked handing a small tube of white liquid in it to the young blonde.

" What is it?" Naruto asked suspiciously examining it.

" Nothing you need to worry about. now hurry up and get going!" Kakashi said giving the blonde a small push.

Although Sasuke had always been Kakashi's favorite student Naruto had always been like the daughter that Kakashi wanted. Sasuke just better know what to do cause if Naruto was going to get hurt then so was Sasuke a father always was protective of his young.

" Where's Naruto going?" Iruka's soft voice asked from behind him.

Kakashi turned to look at his lover " He's going to go see what Sasuke's up to. Meanwhile, why don't we keep busy?" He asked pushing the black haired man back into the wall.

" Kakashi!" Iruka hissed " We're in a church!"

" Then let's go home." He said before dissapearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto banged on Sasuke's door as hard as he could before it opened to show a bored looking Sasuke.

" SASUKE WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU AT THE WEDDING?" He yelled.

Sasuke smirked and dragged the blonde in " I've been hoping you would show up."

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the boy_

_Go on and kiss that boy)_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the boy)_

_Go on and kiss the boy_

_Kiss the boy_

_(Kiss the boy)_

_Go on and kiss the boy_

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's lips touched his. Once he got over the shock he smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes kissing back with all he had, which was alot. The kiss became more heated and passionate Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him into his bedroom throwing him unto his bed never once breaking the kiss. Quickly he discarded Naruto;s clothing ripping them off because he didn't want to leave his blonde's lips.

But then he felt something in Naruto's hand. He broke the kiss and looked at Naruto's hand where the tube was at." Why do you have lube dobe?" He asked looking at the lable.

Naruto blushed " Kakashi gave it to me. He said that once I find you to give it to you."

Sasuke smiled " Let's put use to his efforts then, what do you say?"

Naruto's blush reddened even more than before

" OK."

**Xx 5 hours later xX**

" SASUKE!" Sakura's voice yelled as she burst into the room with her wedding dress.

Naruto eeped as he hid under the covers. Sasuke scowled " Get the hell out of my house I'm BUSY!"

" Sasuke who's that broad under your covers?" Sakura growled.

That was when Sasuke noticed the gang behind her he smirked

" I have something to tell you." He said.

" Hold on!" Shikamaru said stopping him with his hands.

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru.

" I have to record this!" Shikamaru said grabbing a camera out of nowhere.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as everyone else did the same. One all the camera's were out Sasuke smiled but was pulled under the covers by his dobe's tan hand

" Don't do it Sasuke, you'll ruin your reputation!" Naruto hissed quietly.

" WHO IS UNDER THE BLANKET!" Sakura yelled grabbing one end and pulling it off of the two naked bodies.

Wolf whistles started going around the room " Who would've thought that MY little Naruto would grow up so fast?" Kiba asked.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT NOOOOOO I DIDN'T JUST GET DUMPED FOR NARUTO!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

" Shut up Sakura damn, nobody cares about you getting dumped. That's what you get for saying you were too good for everyone else " Temari growled.

" So you guys don't think it's gross?" Naruto asked

" PSHH Are you fucking serious?" Ten-Ten asked " Lee and Garra didn't gross us out what makes you think you guys are diffrent?"

" Yeah?' Lee said " We're actually happy now whenever you guys are aournd eachother there wont be any kind of tension around the group."

Sasuke smiled " See Naruto."

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke " Ok Well me and Sasuke have to get to doing what we were doing leave!" He commanded.

" Come on let's drag her out of here." Hinata and Ten-ten said pointing at Sakura who was on the florr bawling.

Once everyone was gone Naruto turned to Sasuke " Sasuke I love you."

" I know." He smirked

Naruto scowled. " Say you love me too."

" Only if you don't make me say it over and over and over again." He said

" I promise I wont make you say it over and over and over again."

Sasuke kissed him " I love you too dobe."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Please Review if you Can LOVE LOT'S KOOKIE!**


End file.
